The Cost Of Silence
by gngrlvr1
Summary: Remus and Sirius are captured by Death Eaters during the first war. Contains Non-con and Violence


Top of Form 1

The Cost of Silence

Another fic written for the R/S anon kink meme

Sirius opened his eyes groggily, his head was pounding and his body stiff. He lifted his head carefully and took in his surroundings. He was in a large room. It looked to be some kind of warehouse. There were crates and boxes stacked up against the walls almost to the ceiling. All the windows were covered, the only light came from several overhead lamps.

Sirius tried to move but found he'd been bound to the chair in which he was sitting. Thick ropes twined around his wrists, ankles and chest. He squirmed a little, testing their strength. He tried a few wandless spells as well but the ropes held tight.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. It was only supposed to be a routine reconnissance mission. They'd gotten word that a group of Death Eaters were gathering at a farm house just outside Cornwall. They were just supposed to infiltrate the meeting and see what they were planning, then report straight back to Order headquarters. However when they'd gotten there all hell had broken loose.

It had been a trap. Sirius groaned, feeling utterly stupid for falling for such a thing. One moment they were standing in an empty field wondering if they'd gotten the wrong information, the next they were surrounded and fighting for their lives. They'd killed Martin Edwards as he tried to protect his wife Marion. Sirius had been going to help them when he'd heard Remus scream for him to duck. He'd turned too late and was hit by a stunning spell. The last thing he saw was Marion grabbing Remus hand and apparating away.

Sirius sighed. At least Remus and Marion were safe. They'd go to Headquarters and tell them what had happened and they'd come for him. He just had to hold on until help arrived.

Sirius wasn't stupid. He knew they must have kept him alive for a reason. They probably wanted information and thought they could torture it out of him. Well they'd have to kill him before he told them a damn thing.

A few moments later a door opened to Sirius' left amd a tall man with broad shoulders and long auburn hair walked into the room.

"Ah I see you are awake mon cherie." the man drawled in oddly accented english.

Sirius tried to place it. He knew he'd spoken french but his accent was unlike any he'd ever heard in France. The man came closer and looked down at Sirius. Icy blue eyes stared at him as if looking right through him.

"I trust you slept well?" he asked mockingly.

Sirius smirked and looked up at him defiantly.

"Like a baby."

The man threw his head back and laughed.

"Ah, so smug. I shall enjoy breaking you."

"You'll never get me to talk."

"Oh I believe I will mon amí. By the time I'm done you will tell me everything I wish to know."

"You'll have to kill me first."

"Oh, I will not even have to lay a finger on you."

The man smiled a sickening smile that made Sirius' stomach churn. He walked around behind Sirius and made a beckoning motion towards the door.

The door flung open and two large men entered carrying a bound and hooded man into the room. They forced the man to his knees just a few inches from where Sirius sat.

"I have a little surprise for you Monsiour Black."

The man snapped his fingers and the hood was pulled off. Sirius' eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped.

Kneeling before him, bound and gagged, was Remus Lupin.

Sirius' blood ran cold and his heart pounded so loud it drowned out the voice in his head screaming 'No! No! Oh Merlin No!'.

Fingers tangled in his hair and his head was yanked back.

"Tell me the location of the Order of the Phoenix." the man demanded.

"No."

"Very well."

The man pulled out his wand and pointed it at Remus.

"Crucio!"

Remus writhed in pain, his agonizing screams muffled by the gag in his mouth.

It took all of Sirius' will power not to scream as well. Seeing his Moony tortured like that ripped his heart out, but he couldn't give up the Order, not even for Remus.

After what felt like an eternity the man removed the spell and Remus was left panting on the floor, his body twitching slightly.

"Tell me." the man demanded again.

"You'll have to kill us both first." Sirius spat.

"Oh, there are worse things I could do than kill you."

He moved over to where Remus was still lying on the floor. He gripped his hair and yanked him too his feet.

"Such a pretty little thing he is. So delicate." the man whispered as he trailed his wand down Remus' chest. Remus tried to pull away but he was too weak.

"Don't you fucking touch him you bastard!" Sirius roared.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?" he asked.

Sirius glared at him.

"Never."

"As you wish."

He pointed his wand at Remus once again.

"Imperio!"

Remis eyes glazed over and his face went blank. Another whispered spell and the ropes binding him fell to the ground. The man turned to Sirius and leaned down so they were face to face.

"Last chance." he whispered.

Sirius' only answer was to spit in his face. He jumped back.

"You're going to regret that." he said, dragging the back of his hand over his face.

Sirius just glared. An evil grin spread across the mans face and he turned his attention back to Remus.

"Strip." he commanded.

Sirius looked away as Remus began to remove his clothes.

"Oh no. No looking away." the man growled, yanking Sirius hair and making him watch.

Sirius blood boiled as he watched Remus disrobe. His pale, scarred skin was flushed and though his expression was blank Sirius could see tears slipping down his cheeks.

"Mmm yes very nice. I'm going to enjoy this." the man purred in Sirius ear before releasing his hold on him and going to stand beside Remus. He turned to his men who were standing off to the side.

"Make sure he watches everything."

They both grinned wickedly and move to stand on either side of Sirius. The man turned his attention back to Remus. He brushed a thumb over Remus full bottom lip.

"Such a pretty mouth, tell me Sirius, is it as good as it looks?"

"You sick fuck! Leave him alone!"

"You had your chance to stop this and you didn't. Now you must suffer the consequences."

He ran his hand down Remus chest and stomach then grasped his flaccid cock. He stroked it slowly and the blush on Remus' face deepened as his cock began to harden.

"Stop it! Don't touch him!" Sirius screamed, fighting furiously to free himself.

His protests went ignored as the man began nibbling at Remus ear while still stroking him.

"You fucking bastard! When I get out of here I'm going to kill you!"

The man just laughed and looked Sirius in the eye.

"What makes you think you're getting out of here." he smirked.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you! Leave him alone!"

Again he ignored Sirius. He leaned in close and spoke softly into Remus ear, just loud enough for Sirius to hear.

"On your knees."

Sirius fought harder as Remus dropped to his knees.

"No! Remus! Fight it!" he pleaded.

The man just smirked at him as he threaded his fingers through Remus' hair. He removed the gag from Remus mouth then reached down and undid his trousers, freeing his large cock.

"Open up." he said, rubbing the tip against Remus' lips.

"You fucker, don't you dare!"Sirius shouted.

He was struggling so hard now, he nearly tipped the chair over. The other two men were holding it in place now.

"No! Remus, please listen to me! You have to fight this!" Sirius screamed.

"He can't hear you." the man mocked as he pushed his cock into Remus' mouth.

Sirius screamed and begged and pleaded but he could do nothing but watch as the man brutally fucked Remus' mouth.

"Mmm, I can see why you care so much for him. He's really good at this."

"I swear, when I get out of here I'm going to tear you apart!"

This just made their captor laugh more. He pulled his cock out of Remus' mouth and ejacutated all over his face. Hot, sticky cum dripped down Remus' chin, onto his chest and the floor.

"Alright, you've had your...fun. Now let him go!" Sirius hissed.

"Oh, I've only just begun."

The man summoned one of the larger crates over to the middle of the room. He pulled Remus to his feet once more amd pushed him towards it.

"Lie down. On your back, arms over your head." he commanded and, still under the spell, Remus complied.

"No! No please! Not that! Please!" Sirius begged.

His words fell on deaf ears as the man stood next to the crate. He gripped Remus' thighs and pulled him down so his legs dangled and his arse was at the edge. Then he waved his wand and bound Remus hands to the crate.

"Look at him." he commanded and Remus turned his head to look at Sirius.

Sirius heart clenched at the sight of his love spread out and exposed. His cheeks were still flushed and covered with tears and drying cum.

The man spread Remus' legs and positioned himself at his entrance. Before he pushed in he turmed to Sirius.

"Now I will give you one final chance to stop this. Will you tell me what I want to know?"

Sirius looked into Remus' eyes, trying to tell him with his eyes how sorry he was. Then he looked back up.

"No."

The man glared at him.

"Then watch and listen as I take what's yours!" he spat.

Then he waved his wand and released Remus from the curse. The vacant expression in his eyes turned to one of fear and panic. He tried in vain to free himself but he was still too weak from the Cruciatus. He screamed as the man entered him, stretching and tearing his tight opening.

Sirius was crazed. He screamed and fought so hard that the two men were having trouble holding him still now.

Remus bucked and writhed, trying to get away from the large member buried inside him. The mans grip on his thighs tightened, bruising the pale skin, and he pounded even harder.

"No! Please! Stop!" Remus screamed and it made Sirius' heart clench.

"You sick, twisted, bastard! I'll make you pay for this!" Sirius roared.

The man just laughed as he continued to slam into Remus, breaking him.

He reached up and turned Remus' head back to look at Sirius. He leaned down and spoke to him.

"Look at him. This is his fault. He could have stopped me, but he didn't." he taunted.

Tears streamed down Sirius' cheeks now. He watched helplessly as Remus cried and begged for it to stop.

"I'm sorry Moony." he whispered, choking on his tears, "I'm so, so sorry."

The man was relentless and soon Remus' screams turned to pained whimpers that stabbed at Sirius' chest. His eyes widened and he sobbed breathlessly as the man came inside him.

Pulling out and tucking himself away, the man walked back over to Sirius, leaving Remus still bound and sobbing quietly. Sirius looked up at him, his eyes filled with hate.

"I swear I will make you pay for that." he said through gritted teeth.

"That was nothing. Tell me what I want to know or I let my men go at him next."

Sirius closed his eyes, tears still slipping down his cheeks. He knew he couldn't give up the Order, but to have to watch his sweet, beautiful Moony being raped again, he didn't think he would be able to stand it.

"Leave him alone." he whimpered.

"Tell me."

Sirius sucked in a shuddering breath and was about to answer when Remus spoke.

"Don't...tell them...anything." he rasped.

Sirius looked into his eyes. He could see pain and sadness swimming in their golden depths.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered again.

He turned back to the man and looked him in the eye.

"No. I won't tell you."

The man growled in frustration.

"Fine, have it your way." he hissed.

He looked up at his men then.

"Why don't the two of you take him together?"

"Mmm with pleasure sir." the one on the left smiled.

Sirius looked away as they went over to Remus, taking off their clothes. The mans fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head back towards them.

"No, I told you you have to watch." he hissed.

Sirius, vision clouded with tears, watched as the two men ran their hands over Remus' body. He tried to flinch away from their touches but he was still so very weak.

One of the men released the bond holding the rope to the crate but left Remus' hands tied. He climbed up onto the crate and pulled Remus onto his lap, his body so weak he was little more than a rag doll. Remus' eyes widened and he cried out hoarsely as the man pushed inside him. The other climbed on top of them.

"No. Please! Stop!" Sirius begged.

"Will you tell me what I want to know?"

Sirius swallowed thickly and looked into Remus' tear filled eyes.

"N..no." he stammered helplessly.

"Then watch."

Sirius choked back a sob as the other man pushed inside Remus as well, stretching, tearing, fucking his Moony as he cried in pain.

"Tell me, do you think he'll ever let you touch him again?" the man drawled in his ear.

"Shut up."

"Hmm. I doubt he'll even be able to look at you, knowing it's all your fault."

"Stop."

"Yes, every time he sees you he'll remember this. Remember how you refused to stop this from happening."

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted.

The mans hands gripped his hair tighter and pulled his head back.

"Tell me where the Order is and all of this will stop."

"No."

"Have it your way then." he turned Sirius head back to watch.

Remus' body was trembling in pain as they moved inside of him. The one beneath him grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head to the side exposing Remus' pale throat. Remus yelped in pain as he bit down on the delicate skin. The other laughed and looked over at Sirius, smirking.

"Please, please, leave him alone." Sirius pleaded, "Do it to me."

"Hmmm how noble. Offering yourself instead. I might just do that after I've broken you."

"Never."

"Oh you will. I'm a very patient man and there are plenty more men here just waiting to have their turn with your pretty little mudblood."

"No please."

"Oh yes. Tell me, how many will it take? How many do you think you'll be able to watch before you crack?"

"Stop."

"Five? Ten? How about twenty? Do you think he can handle that?" the man taunted.

"No, no, no."

"Tell me now and all this will be over. Tell me and you can spare him the humiliation and pain."

Sirius just shook his head. He couldn't think about that. Just the thought of having to watch Remus brutalised by that many men made him sick.

"Look at him. So soft and delicate. End his pain now. You know you want to."

Remus caught his gaze and through the pain he could see him willing him to be strong. To not give in to these monsters.

"No." Sirius breathed.

"You'll change your mind soon enough."

Sirius cried as he watched the two men pull out of Remus and push him onto the floor. He tried to look away as they came all over his trembling body but their leader held his head still, making him watch.

"He's not ready to talk yet. Go fetch Ivan." he told his men as they dressed.

"Yes sir." the one who'd been on top of Remus said with an evil grin.

Wen they'd both left the man turned back to him.

"I'm sure once Ivan is done with him you'll be willing to talk."

"You sick bastard. I'll make you pay. I'll make you pay." Sirius vowed.

Sirius sobbed softly as he looked over Remus lying naked and trembling on the floor.

"Why are you doing this? Why hurt him?"

"Because I can." the man stated simply.

"You'll pay for hurting him. I'll make you pay." Sirius hissed.

"Still so sure you'll be getting out of here? No one knows you're here."

"They'll find us. They'll find us and I'll make you pay for this."

"You could end this all now by telling me what I want to know."

"No."

"Shall I tell you a bit about Ivan before you make your decision?"

Sirius just glared at him then looked back at Remus on the floor. He was slipping in and out of consciousness now. The man noticed this as well and tsk-ed.

"Oh no we can't have your little boyfriend passing out before we're done playing with him now can we?"

He pointed his wand at Remus and muttered a reviving spell. Remis' eyes shot open and he gasped in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Sirius yelled.

"Oh don't worry, I've already had my fun. Of course what I did is nothing compared to what Ivan will do to him."

"Shut up!"

"He likes pretty little things like your mudblood here. He likes to break them."

"Shut up."

"I think first he'll whip him. Put long red lines all over that pale skin. Then he'll probably tie him up and use some of his many little toys play with him. Then when he's begging for it all to stop he'll fuck him till he screams."

Sirius had been looking at Remus while the man had been speaking. He saw Remus' eyes widen in terror as he described what would be happening to him.

Sirius couldn't let that happen. He couldn't see Remus tortured and raped again. He closed his eyes and was about to speak when the door flew open.

A well placed hex sent the man flying across the room. Sirius looked up to see James and Arthur Weasley rushing into the room. Arthur went over to Remus, removing his cloak and wrapping it around the injured man. James went straight to Sirius and released him from the chair.

Before James could stop him, Sirius snatched his wand and went over to where the man was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Crucio!" Sirius shouted, his eyes wild with rage.

The spell woke the man and he screamed in pain.

"I told you you'd pay you fucking bastard!" Sirius screamed as the man writhed on the floor.

James, Arthur, and Remus just watched in shock and horror as Sirius tortured the man, laughing as he screamed.

James finally came to his senses.

"Arthur, take Remus back to Head quarters. I'll take care of Sirius."

Arthur nodded and, gathering Remus in his arms, apparated away.

James then wrapped his arms around Sirius from behind and stopped the hex. He grabbed his wand and disarmed the man still twitching on the floor.

"James, oh James, they hurt him. They hurt him so bad!" Sirius sobbed as James held him.

"I know Pads I know and he will pay for it. I assure you."

Sirius let James lead him away and two other Order members came in and took the man into custody.

Two days later...

Johnathan Evan LaRue woke up groggily. His head was pounding and he hurt all over. He lifted his head to look around. It looked like a cellar. There was only one small window near the ceiling and he could see that it was nearly dark outside. He looked down and saw that his legs were chained together and the chain had been bolted to the ground.

He wondered where he was. The Order members that had captured him had gotten all the information they could from him. He supposed they were just going to keep him locked down here.

"Fools, they should have killed me." he muttered.

"Oh don't worry, death will come for you." a voice said to his right.

He spun around and squinted into the dark corner the voice had come from.

As he watched, Remus Lupin stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh it's only you. Come to tell me how I hurt you?" he mocked.

"No."

"Really? So why are you here? Did you like my cock so much you're here for a bit of fun?"

"Oh I'll be having alot of fun. As soon as the moon rises." Remus said, pure hate glinting in his golden eyes.


End file.
